All Night Decco
All Night Decco (オールナイトデッコ) was a shojo and gag series by Fujio Akatsuka and Mitsutoshi Furuya, published in Shojo Friend through 1970. Overview Inspired by Toei's "Pinky Violence" series of films, this work revolves around the five-member "All Night Tribe". These five bad girls wander around the city at midnight, to indulge in all the fun that they can get up to with its nightlife. However, after the eighth chapter, this setting was gradually done away with as the families and home lives of the All Night Tribe were unveiled and more focus began to fall upon gag situations related to these themes. Decco's father would also become more highlighted towards the end, and the series was wrapped up with fourteen chapters due to its lack of popularity in the magazine. At the time of its announcement as well as in the credits for each chapter, All Night Decco was billed as a work authored by Fujio Akatsuka and with its art duties by Mitsutoshi Furuya. However, in reality it was the latter who wound up more responsible for the series in both writing and art; this was due to Akatsuka having been busy with the initial ghostwriting of Furuya's No-Good Father among handling other works of his own. As this series has never received reprint, there is question on whether the rights would belong to Fujio Pro or to Family Planning. There are some motifs in it that are clear of Furuya's inspiration, however, such as Damesuke Amano and his wife popping up in the sixth chapter. Characters Decco A short, strange young woman with an absurdly large head. She is the leader of the All Night Tribe, dubbed "Mama" by her friends. Although her home situation is initially a mystery, it is soon revealed and winds up taking priority in the plot. Her father's design winds up being a prototype to Furuya's later creation Dokudami-sensei. Baka Yakko A young woman who's a crybaby and great fool. Maxi Jun The fashionista of the group, often seen wearing something new each time during the late-night exploits. Kiku A topless member of the All Night Tribe, seen to have dark skin and short braided hair atop her scalp. Shime A tall, slim, shy-looking schoolgirl who still wears her sailor suit uniform late at night. She is revealed to have a suicidal brother. Serialization The series ran for these 14 untitled chapters, from issues #18 to #31 of the magazine. # (#18) # (#19) # (#20) # (#21) # (#22) # (#23) # (#24) # (#25) # (#26) # (#27) # (#28) # (#29) # (#30) # (#31) Reprints Akebono Publishing had announced plans to reprint this title in the afterword of Let's La Gon vol.1, with a tentative slating for sometime in 1974. Furuya's "Woman Planet" was also to get a reprint by the company around the same time. For whatever reasons though, the volume editions of these titles never happened and All Night Decco has not been seen again since its original release. External Links Category:1970s works Category:Works serialized in Shōjo Friend Category:Manga